A force of Nature
by LabyrinthStarGazer
Summary: Gajeel is an anti social, terrifying and mean vampire but that all changes when he runs into a wounded half vampire. She was odd from the get go but he was about to find out that she truly was a force of nature. Gajevy, a lil Nalu, Jerza and Gruvia some other ships may be included as well. LEMON in later chapters and offensive language :) rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A force of nature**

 _ **I put up an index so you wouldn't get confused so just read through it as this story I plan on being quite long :3**_

 **Index**

 _Race of vampires_

. Pure blood- Vampires with no heart and can only drink human blood Very strong can only have one breed.

. Felver- Half breed, a mix of more than one breed, can drink from both a human or a Migas, Very powerful.

. Migas- Half bloods, half human and half vampire, don't posses powers like Felvers or Pure bloods but are extremely fast, only sustained by Felver blood.

 _Breeds of Vampires_

. Shadow breed- Vampires that linger in and can manipulate the darkness, they don't go out in direct sunlight, can give people nightmares and mess with their heads, natural anomaly- Eclipse's.

. Light breed- Vampires that walk in sunlight and can make their own light source and can send pulses of light out of their hands can blind and electrocute people, natural anomaly- Lightning.

. Fire breed- Vampires that can manipulate and create fire, they can also go out in daylight, burn people to ash, give them heat stroke, natural anomalies - Volcano eruptions, forest fires, heat waves.

. Earth breed- Vampires that usually stay underground and can manipulate the earth around them, choke people in plant spores, natural anomalies- Earth quakes, mudslides.

. Air breed- Vampires that can manipulate and control the air around them, they can also fly and heal others, can suck the air out of people, deafen them with wind screams, natural anomalies- Tornado's, wind storms.

. Water breed- Vampires that live in water, usually seen as sirens or mermaids, can use liquid to their advantage, take blood out of people, drown them without touching them, natural anomalies- Tsunamis, floods, water cyclones.

. Ice breed- Vampires that stay in snowy, mountain areas, can use snow and ice and freeze water, can freeze the blood inside people create ice weapons, natural anomalies- Blizzards, avalanches.

. Telekinesis- Not really a breed but a rare and dangerous power, vampires that have it can emit strong energy pulses and can manipulate all elemental powers. The problem is that they are very strong and don't live very long because the power burns them from the inside out slowly and they have power fluctuations.

 _ **Characters discriptions: Main- lesser**_

 **Gajeel Redfox- A Felver, shadow and fire breed.**

 **Levy Mcgarden- A migas with telekinesis.**

 **Natsu Dragneel- A pure blood with fire breed. Lucy's mate.**

 **Lucy Heartfelia- A pure blood light breed. Natsu's mate.**

 **Juvia Lockser- A pure blood water breed. Gray's mate.**

 **Gray Fullbuster- A pure blood Ice breed. Juvia's mate.**

 **Erza Scarlet- A felver, Earth and Light breed. Jellal's mate.**

 **Jellal Fernandes- A pure blood Light breed. Erza's mate.**

 **Wendy Marvel- A felver, Light and air breed.**

 **Rogue Cheney- A Migas, infected with strong shadow and telekinesis powers.**

 **Sting Eucliffe- A Migas, infected with strong Light and telekinesis powers.**

 **Lyon Vastia- A pure blood Ice breed inbeded with Telekinesis powers.**

 **Zeref Dragneel- A special pure blood born of shadow and flames and injected with Telekinesis powers.**

 **Acnologia- ? A deadly experiment and the humans most perfect weapon...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A force of nature**_

By: LabyrinthStarGazer

 **Chapter one: Not quite right...**

Gajeel grumbled to himself as he walked down the damp, dark alley, he was tired and he hadn't had a decent meal in days. Mostly because working at the humans club was keeping him busy but also because of the new law. Humans and Vampires were at war though it was a supposedly secret one, not very secret when it's all plastered on the new, and of course, Gajeel clearly was not human in the slightest so he was discriminated a lot. The vampire lords put in a new law that only the pure bloods could drink from the mortals. This meant that, Gajeel couldn't feed directly off of humans and had to have blood bags. Gajeel was a Felver, a vampire that was of two or more breeds though he only had two breeds in him, Fire and Shadows, this meant he could manipulate and control both fire and shadows. Vampire breeds were separated by the elements that they could wield and there were seven elements, Shadow, Light, Fire, Water, Ice, Earth and air, having more than one made you strong at wielding them but they also strained on your physical strength. Having his fire power meant he could go out in the sun but he chose not to because he hated the heat.

Gajeel worked as a bouncer for a human club, he despised the mortals but the pay was too good to refuse and he could drink all he wanted because vampires didn't get drunk off of human food or drink. Though the snotty humans were just itching to be torn apart with their snide comments and superior attitudes, they had no idea how quickly he could kill them so he let their ignorance save them. Humans knew vampires existed though very few knew of the war raging on between the mortal and immortal worlds. Every ' _Natural disaster_ ' was a vampire attack on a human nation. Each tornado, tsunami, Volcano eruption, heat wave, forest/bush fire, every avalanche, flood, storm, earth quake, tidal wave, each one by a planned group of vampires that could control that element. Gajeel, himself, never got involved, he kept to himself unless he was being bothered which was hardly never because his appearance was quite intimidating.

He was a very well built man, every inch of his body was toned with raw muscle and he towered over most people being 6'4'' and all. His body was decorated with metal studs, four down each forearm, two under his bottom lip, two on each side of the bridge of his nose, four above each eye that portrayed as eyebrows and he had a set of five on each ear. He had no idea what possessed him to get the pieces of metal in-bedded in his tanned skin but he had and he loved them. They made him look like bad news so most people went out of their way to stay clear of him. Not to mention he had long, untamed, black hair that seemed to trail behind him like a shadow and his blood red eyes could chill a grown mans heart with just a stare. The large man hated even his own kind most days, people, vampires and human alike annoyed him. Though there was a select few beings he could tolerate, a small group of seven vampires and also his cat, Lily.

He was half way down the alley when the scent hit him like a strong gust of wind. Blood, heavy and metallic, dragging out his senses, it wasn't just any blood, it was the blood of a Migas, a lot of it from the thick smell. A migas was a half blood vampire, both human and vampire, being a Felver also meant that he could feed off a Migas and his hunger stirred. He growled, his eyes becoming a deeper shade of red, though a disturbing thought hit him with about as much subtlety as a freight train. The city he lived in had a certain law to protect Migas beings, it was that a Migas could only be fed on in a controlled environment because most Felvers couldn't control their own hunger. He followed the scent that started to grow so heavy he felt like he was suffocating, there was definitely to much blood for just a simple drink. The trail stopped, clinging heavy in his nose as he came to a gap between the walls of two buildings. Gajeel glared around for a moment to see if anyone was watching, he searched for the source, the smell making his head spin but he pressed on. Felvers fed on both human and Migas hosts and even though he wouldn't have minded a cheap meal, he knew something was deeply wrong. He finally spotted the small form hidden a little ways from the entrance of the gap, sprawled on the damp floor and heaving, she was clearly not conscious as he bent down, picking up her thin wrist then dropping it.

She was a small thing, maybe 4'11'' and looked less than 90lbs, her short, blue hair fanned out around her head and she was sweating like she was clinging to life. Her frame was delicate, her small chest rising and falling harshly, her hips curved more than generously, making her thighs and hips stand out. Then he noticed she was wearing a white hospital gown, doused in blood and a strange, green looking liquid. He eyed the nasty gashes on her thighs and arms, like she'd gotten into a fight with a window and severely lost. The blood was falling sluggishly from her wounds that were trying to heal and he sighed, raking his hand through his obsidian mane that fell down his broad back.

A Migas could only drink from a Felver, nobody knew why, it was just the way it was and she was most certainly a Migas. He growled as he pulled up the black sleeves of his shirt, pulling up the small woman as he bit into his flesh. His warm, iron tasting blood filled his mouth as he cradled her in his arm. With a mouth full of blood he pulled her up, her pale, cold lips meeting his as her mouth opened, showing that she was still responsive and he poured the blood into her mouth. She made a small ' _mew_ ' sound as she drank and his tongue flicked across hers, letting her take every drop before he pulled back. Her eyes flickered open for a brief second, showing him a flash of gold before she whined and passed out, her body going limp in his arms as he stared down at her.

He was an ass, he wouldn't deny it but he couldn't leave her out in the cold, another Felver would find her and they might not be as noble as he was. Slowly he lifted her up with him, holding her like a princess as he disappeared into the shadows. Darkness surrounded them but he could still see the world around them, he stood for a few minutes, thinking and staring at the black floor. He could take her to the hospital but then again something didn't sit right with that option. She was a Migas but something was different... He couldn't explain what it was but she didn't smell like a normal Migas. His only other choice was to take the small woman back home with him, he let out a grave sigh as he slipped down the alley. In his shadow form, no one noticed him, he glided under peoples feet as he held her shivering form to his toned chest tightly. She stirred in his arms and for some unknown reason, he found himself hushing her back to sleep. He didn't know why he did it, it just seemed like he should, it seemed normal, like he'd done it for her all of his life. Eventually he was outside of his bungalow, he emerged from the shadows, the black tendrils leaving him as he walked. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist so he didn't drop her as he unlocked the door, kicking it shut after he stepped inside and he locked it before he held her properly again. Lily, his small, black cat with a scar on his left cheek came running excitedly through the house, skidding on the laminated floor boards when he saw his owner. His round ears perked up as they turned like satellite dishes and he sniffed the air with a ' _meow'_ making Gajeel look down at him with a low sigh.

"I wasn't gonna' leave her out there was I, she was practically half dead so don't look at me like that!" Gajeel huffed to his pet before walking past the feline. He passed the lounge, wandering past the kitchen and the bathroom as he walked towards his bedroom door. Opening it, he crossed the wooden floor to his king sized bed where he gently laid her down above the sheets. When he noticed her breathing had become more relaxed and even he let out a relieved breath. Lily dived on the bed, sniffing the small Migas and nudging her with his nose.

His cat seemed to be okay with having her in the house so he felt a little more at ease about bringing her home.

Lily was hardly ever wrong when it came to trusting people, the said feline curled up near the small woman's head as he purred. Gajeel eyed the dirty clothing she was wearing and mumbled to himself, none of his clothes would fit her but it would be better than laying in a dirty hospital gown. He got up and walked over to his small dresser across the room, he grabbed an old, red T-shirt, it wasn't much but it was better than the rags she was wearing. Gajeel walked back over to the bed and sat beside her before pulling her up a little. She whined then her head lolled back as she passed out again. He pulled the white strings at the back of her neck until they became undone and he pulled her arms gently through the large opening as he tugged the fabric just above her slight breasts. Gajeel was a proud man, an unsociable ass but proud and he wasn't going to leer at a beaten up, unconscious woman. He slipped his T-shirt over her head, putting her arms through the sleeves and pulling it down to her navel. Lily was now watching the large Felver with one eye as he tugged away the ruined gown and pulled the red T-shirt down to her knees.

Happy with his work, Gajeel pulled back his blankets, tucking the small bluenette under them as she murmured. It was unintelligible, like a noise a baby would make as she gripped the blankets and rolled onto her side. Strands of her messy, cyan blue, short hair slipped down her face and he reached out, his fingers brushing the fine waves from her porcelain cheeks. She was a pretty, little Migas, though he found her skin far to pale, most Migas kind were at least lightly tanned but she was almost as white as his sheets.

He growled in annoyance and frustration, something was wrong about the little half blood and it was nagging at his brain. With Lily on the bed, he grabbed some shorts and t-shirt from his dresser before leaving the room. He removed his white tie and work boots as he walked into his small bathroom where he removed his black shirt and suit trousers. With his uniform off, he tugged his navy blue T-shirt over his head and pulled on his loose, grey shorts before throwing his dirty clothes in the wash basket.

The large vampire stalked into his kitchen, pulled open the fridge door and grabbed the last blood bag out, he wasted no time in tearing into it and gulping it down angrily as he rubbed the back of his aching neck. He was getting a headache and to make matters worse, with the girl slept in his bed it meant he'd have to sleep on his uncomfortable couch. If she was any other woman then he would have crawled in beside her and not gave a damn but she would have probably freaked out if she woke up next to a strange man.

Her whole situation was bothering him more than he thought it should, why was she in a hospital gown? Why was she so cut up? What was the weird, green liquid? Where did she even come from? How did she get down the alley without attracting attention? Why did she smell different from other Migas that he'd encountered? And why the fuck couldn't he get her out of his head!? With a snarl he stomped into the lounge, flopping onto the couch and laid his head on the arm as he glared at the ceiling. He growled and grumbled to himself, the questions could be answered when she woke up. Not only was that bothering him but he also had to get more blood bags and he wasn't quite content with leaving her, even with his trusty feline. His thoughts were swirling around in his head as he started to fall asleep. It was probably already dawn and he could feel the exhaustion tugging at him as he closed his eyes, giving into some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A force of nature**_

By: LabyrinthStarGazer

 **Chapter 2: Awake**

"NNNNYYYYAAAA!" Gajeel heard the cry and shot up, darting into his room like his whole life depended on it. He spotted the small Migas shivering in the furthest corner of the room, whimpering as he crossed the wooden floor. She let out a hiss of warning and he put his hands up in defense, she seemed... feral. Her wide, terrified, golden eyes never leaving him as she sat with her knees tightly to he chest. He got closer to her, her growl coming out weak and scared more than dangerous, he looked at Lily who was ducked down like he was about to pounce and looking at the large man. Gajeel nodded, leaning down so he was on his knees and moving slowly, she calmed a little bit but was baring her small, white fangs at him. He was a few feet from her at this point ans he reached out, startling her and she swiped out with her sharp claws but he moved his hand away quickly.

"It's okay, little one... I'm not gonna' hurt you" he said softly, trying to sound soothing, he watched her as she vared her fangs and stared at him but she didn't let her guard down... could she understand him?

"Nya...!" She whined in a trembling tone and he sighed, it was just his luck to have taken in a feral Migas. Again he tried to reach out, slower this time and she tried to sink further into the corner. He was slightly relieved that she didn't try to swipe at him again which meant that she seemed to understand him a little bit. Gajeel left his hand outstretched and she sniffed the air, she moved cautiously, her hand shaking as she reached out to touch him. Her fingers brushed against his and she quickly pulled them away. For a second she stared down at her hands before her golden eyes looked up at him again and he scooted closer, he listened as she made and angry noise and he stayed still, his hands could almost reach her shoulder and she sniffed him. Her small face coming close enough to his palm that he could feel her shaking breath against his skin, she watched him carefully as she moved a little closer, inspecting his face. He noticed that his piercings intrigued her as she came even closer to him, her body almost leaning on his as she reached up, he stayed still, trying not to frighten her. Her small hands grazed his metal studs and she put her hands on his cheek, she was a lot warmer than before which made him feel much better.

"Do you like them?" He asked in a quiet voice and she looked into his eyes, her golden orbs staring straight at him and she nodded slowly, so she could understand him.

"Nya!" She squeaked loudly and he cocked his head in confusion then he heard her stomach growl. He chuckled, standing up and instantly regretted it immediately as she dived back into the corner with a cry.

"Come on, I'm safe... see" he smiled as gently as he could cause lord knows that his grin looked like he'd murdered an orphanage of wounded alpaca's, he opened his arms, trying to coax her to come e to him. Gajeel stood there for a few minutes, starting to get the feeling that she wasn't going to move but she slowly, unsteadily got up. Her small legs shaking like a new born foul as she stepped towards him, her wounds had healed, leaving thick, pink lines on her skin. She was tiny, only coming to the bottom of his chest as she fell forwards and he caught her, feeling her grip the front of his T-shirt.

"Nya..." she whimpered almost shyly as she moved away and he grumbled, walking towards the door when he felt her clutch the back of his top and follow him out. Her bare feet padded against the wooden floor as they wandered towards the kitchen and he cursed, he'd forgotten that he needed to go shopping be he couldn't just leave her. She whined when her stomach growled again and she tugged at his shirt, making him look down at her and she pointed to her open mouth with a ' _mew_ ' and he sighed. He sat on one of the chairs near his small, round, wooden table, he gently pulled her to sit on his lap, she shifted uncomfortably as she looked at him, her cheeks going pink. With a quick slice of a claw, he felt the blood trickle from the cut that he'd created on his neck to his collar bone. The small Migas seemed feral but she was smart enough to know what he was doing. She gently leaned up, licking the trail of blood, her hot tongue making him shiver and he groaned as she came to the small cut. Her body turned to straddle his hips as she sucked at the wound, drawing out more blood. Gajeel was no stranger to giving blood but her feeding from him seemed different... somewhat erotic and it made him feel on fire as he gripped her waist. Her small fangs penetrated his skin and he growled, his own hunger stirring at the smell of her but he pushed it back as he began to pant, his breath coming out heavy and slow. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she licked and sucked at him neck, sending shots of electricity throughout him. As much as he was enjoying the sensation of her drinking from him, he started to feel weaker and his hunger was becoming to much to bare and he pulled her away from his neck. She was a good feeder and didn't once try to fight him as she blinked, her golden eyes curious as a small trickle of blood escaped her pouting lips. He cupped her chin gently, his tongue meeting the thick, red liquid at the curve of her neck and he followed it up to her lips and he felt her quiver underneath him.

"There's a good girl... now what's your name?" He asked in a husky voice as she bit her lip and looked down at her hands that were laid on his stomach, her small face going red.

"L-L... Le... Lee... Lev... Levy!" She struggled to say, like she found it hard to say which only intrigued him even more, how could she hardly say her own name? He placed her on the floor as he stood up, her doe eyes gazing up at him as he rubbed his neck.

"Levy... I'm Gajeel, can you say that, Gajeel?" He inquired and she looked up at him with a hard look of determination which was rather adorable as she went over his name in her head.

"G... Ga... Gaaa... Gajj... Gaaajeeel... Gajeel! She squeaked out and looked up at him proudly as he ruffled her messy blue waves with a slight chuckle.

"Good girl, now I have to make a call, come with me, little one" he smiled and she giggled, a cute sound that reminded him of the gentle ringing of bells in his ears.

"Levy... Gajeel!" She smiled as she followed him, he was grinning to for some reason, it was like seeing her smile made his heart pound... he liked that feeling. They walked into the front room and he jumped when she squealed and ran past him to his small bookshelf.

"Can you read, pet?" He questioned as he sat down on the couch and picked up his house phone, watching her as her face dropped in shame. She gave a small shake of her head and he whistled, catching her attention and she looked up in confusion.

"Gajeel...?" She said in a questioning tone as she stepped forwards, she was getting braver quickly and he patted the couch, indicating for her to sit with him. The small Migas did and pulled her knees up to her chest, that's when he saw them. He glared at the thick, white scars on her throat like she had been in chains, she also had some thinner ones on her wrists and ankles. The scars angered him, thinking of what she must have been put through from where ever she had come from and he growled, it startled her and she quickly moved to the other side of the couch with a whimper that made his heart squeeze with guilt.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't growling at you, I... come here pet, I won't hurt you, I promise, do you want me to teach you how to read?" He asked trying to make her feel more at ease and she nodded gently, coming closer to him. Gajeel smiled down at her before ringing his friend, it rang for a few minutes then the receiver was picked up.

"Nyeah... who is it?" The groggy, female voice asked on the other end of the phone as the little Migas became intrigued and played with the white, curling cord of the phone.

"Bunny girl, I need a favor, well two favors actually..." he said and listened to her sigh as Levy attempted to grab the phone from his hands to inspect it but he held his arm out effortlessly stopping her.

"Gajeel... what have you done now and how much is the bail!?" She whined and he rolled his eyes before giving the little Migas a frown as she tried to snatch the phone away, bending over his arm and leaning over his head but he leaned to the side, making her fall back on the cushions.

"I ain't done nothing bad, just I'll explain when you get here but could you bring me some of your old clothes and get me a crate of blood bags, I'll pay you!?" He coaxed and listened to her confused mumbling as Levy pouted on the other end of the couch.

"Fine... I'll be round in about an hour but Natsu is coming with me!" She said and he inwardly groaned, that flame brain was too hyper for his own good and now was not the time for his antics.

"Okay, just tell him not to screw around today... my new house guest is easily scared!" He growled and watched Levy as she started scratching the scars on her wrists and neck.

"Urgh, I'll tell him, I want every detail of what you've got yourself into this time though!" Lucy squeaked before putting the phone down. Gajeel put the receiver back on the phone and looked over at the small woman who was scratching at her neck to the point were thick, red welts started to appear. Migas kind had accelerated healing like most vampires but their wounds left scars, most of them disappeared after a few years but the scars usually remained it they were caused by sever wounds. Levy made an annoyed noise and he watched as she started to dig her nails deeper into her neck and a thick, red line showed up on her skin. Gajeel leaned over, grabbing her by the wrists and dragging her to lean on his side, his arms crossed over hers tightly as she hissed and struggled against him.

"No... you're hurting yourself, stop it!" He said sternly and she looked up at him with confusion. Her golden eyes meeting his gaze and she relaxed in his grip.

"H-hurts!" She stuttered, though it was more of a statement and she rolled her head on her shoulders, he removed his arms from her, turning her to face him and he picked up her chin. Inspecting the white lines, they were messy and thick, like she'd been struggling against what had been around her neck. He placed his hands gently on the skin of her throat, rubbing circles on the scars and she made a content purring noise as she closed her eyes. It was like he knew everything about her, what soothed her, scared her, made her happy and what made her sad. She was purring as his fingers massaged her scars, it felt like he was being guided to sooth her and it was strange that he was doing just that. He usually didn't care how people felt, vampire or otherwise but with her, he couldn't he wanted to see her smiling, out of sympathy or something deeper, it was hard to say but he wanted to make her feel better, to feel safe.

"That better?" He asked and she nodded, opened his golden eyes before moving forwards, she crawled into his lap and he tensed until she rubbed her head under his chin. It was obvious that she was trying to show affection.

"Gajeel..." she hummed softly and he felt a shot of electricity shoot through his body. His hand came up, running it through her blue hair and she sighed, snuggling into him and gripping the front of his T-shirt.

"Where did you come from pet and what happened to you?" He questioned, knowing she couldn't answer and they sat on the couch for a few minutes as she ran her fingers on the studs of his left arms. She seemed so helpless and so confused, like she had never seen the world before and even through she had calmed down he could tell she was still frightened...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A force of nature**_

By: LabyrinthStarGazer

 **Chapter 3: Limited time...**

As they sat in comfortable silence, he eyes the dirt and crusted blood on her exposed skin as she explored the metal in his forearm. She squeaked as he held her to him and stood up, her small hands gripped the navy blue fabric of his top while he walked out of the room. Levy stared up at him as he made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door as he let her down and he walked over to the bath, turning on the faucet for hot water. He turned to her and she instantly grabbed the red T-shirt, pulling it further down her legs, it was clear that she knew what her body was seen as by most men and he grumbled. He turned to her and she shifted uncomfortably as her face went red, he grabbed the nearest towel on his radiator, walking over to her he pushed it under her top. She squeaked and tried to move back as he slipped it around her and made sure it was secure before pulling the shirt off of her. He threw it in the wash basket as she gripped the front of the towel, it was a small one that covered just a quarter of her thighs, she looked rather appealing in just a towel as he raked his eyes over her pale skin. She mewed shyly and he coughed turning to test the warmth of the water and flicked the cold tap on so it was slowly running. He walked over to her, grabbing her wrist and she squirmed as he pulled her towards the tub, she gingerly stepped over the side, her hand now gripping his almost painfully. She sat down in the water before pulling her knees up to her chest and discarding the now soaked towel, Gajeel moved it and sat down next to the bath. Her small fingers loosened on his has she started to rub the dirt off of her skin, when the bath got to three quarters full, covering upto the top of her chest, he switched off the taps and she mewed diving under the water. She remerged a few seconds after with a small gasp and giggled up at him shaking her head and sending sprays of water everywhere. He wiped the droplets off of his face with a chuckle and leaned over the bath, grabbing his loofa and the soap, dipping both into the warm water and rubbing them together until the loofa was covered in suds. Placing the soap back on the bath side he gently rubbed the soapy fabric into her shoulders, she jumped but didn't pull away, instead she turned so her back was facing him. Her back was covered in deep gashes as well and he snarled to himself, the only places she wasn't scarred was on her hands and face from what he'd seen. He rubbed the loofa into her skin and she purred with a contented sigh, when her skin was wet with soap suds he handed her the loofa so she could do her front and he pulled up his sleeves more as he poured warm water over her back. Leanig over the tub again he grabbed his shampoo and conditioner, he squeezed some shampoo into his fingers, throwing the bottle else where as he massaged her scalp the liquid slowly started to turn frothy as he doused her blue locks in it.

"Gajeel..." she murmered thoughtfully as she turned her head slightly and he smiled at her while she soaked the loofa in the water.

"what is it pet?" He asked and she bit her lip, her golden eyes looking at him before she turned to face him, her body still hidden under the water and she glared at her hand in concentration.

"Levy...hurts!" She whined looking proud for a second at her statement and he furrowed his brows in confusion, he knew what she was saying but he didn't understand why.

"where, where are you hurting?" He questioned and she looked up at him, her hands moving as she placed them over her soapy locks.

"hurts!" She cried and he felt a strange change in the air, she started to cry and he stood up, something was most certainly not right as she sobbed, clutching her small head and he saw the water around her start to disturb as ripples splashed against the sides. He stepped back when he saw the cloud of purple tendrils forming from behind her and swirling in the air, taking no time as he ducked into his shadow form. She let out an ear peircing scream before the purple cloud exploded, the glass of his mirror shattered, the water around her bubblee as it started to boiled but it wasn't hurting her. Gajeel clutched his ears with a growl, his eyes firmly on her as the cloud of purple disapeared and she sat sobbing in the hot water of the tub. He was so confused, what the hell was that? She was a Migas, they had now power controls, what was that power? He stepped out of his shadows from the wall, walking up to the sobbing girl as he bent down, pulling her head up, he gasped as he watched her eyes go from pure black to gold again. Gajeel wasn't stupid, what ever those marks where and what ever she was were linked and it was certainly not of natural causes, she sniffled, scared and in pain as he used his loofa to pour water over her locks.

"it's okay pet, you're okay...calm down" he soothed as she shook and whined, mewing and sobbing, tears falling down her creamy cheeks. When he was done with her hair, he turned to grab a fresh towel, staring at the shards of mirror in the sink, he picked up the new towel. He turned his face and held it out so she could wrap it around herself. She was still shaking when they left the bathroom, walking into his bedroom where he placed her on the bed and grabbed another, fresh, grey shirt. He let her put it on herself amd slipped the towel away from her, she whined when he sat on the bed with his legs crossed and pulled her into his lap. There he plucked away the towel and gently started to rub her wet hair dry.

"G-Gajeel...?" Came her small voice and he stopped rubbing for a second then started up again, he just didn't know what was going on and he didn't like it..

"hmmm?" He answered and Levy coughed well more of choked and he turned her head to see the blood she had coughed up. Yeah somthing wasn't right... he used the to wipe away the blood when he heard the loud knock at the door. He stood her up, gently taking her hand and she grabbed the back of his shirt with a whine, they walked to the front door and he looked through the peep hole seeing his two friends.

The blonde, light breed was tapping her feet, dressed in a small, yellow, frilly dress with white, strapped heel large, white salmon haired mate was dressed in black cargo shorts, a white tank top with his signature white scalf and scandals, with a pair of sunglasses. In short Gajeel thought he looked like a fucking regect but not eeyone could have a good sense of dress. He slowly opened the door and saw the boxes of clothes and crate of blood bags that he wanted to devour.

"So what have you gone an done...now...?" Lucy asked and trailed off when Levy peered round the large vampires side in curiosity. Her golden eyes met the blonde vampires chocolate orbs and there was a moment of silence before they spoke."Gajeel, why does that girl smell like a Migas?" She questioned and Gajeel let them in before speaking, Lucy carried the crate of blood bags while Natsu juggled the three boxes of clothes.

"Right, first let me explain, this girl ain't a Migas, she's different, smell her!" He said and the pair cocked their eyebrows but did as he said and took a large whiff of the nervous girl who hissed as they got to close. They nodded in agreement before he finished. "I was walking home yesterday and found her unconscious and bloody in an alleyway, I brought her here cause she was covered in this wierd green liquid and she was in a hospital gown, that's not the strangest bit" he took a breath before continuing. "I've just given her bath and she... this power came off of her... it was like a burst of energy, it shattered my mirror and boiled the water, fuck knows what it wpuld have done to me if I didn't go shadow before hand, not only that but her eyes went black and she coughed up blood!" He exclaimed and they looked at him like he had two heads."Oh and she can hardly speak..." he added and they looked down at the small vampire who was clinging to him.

"She looks fine now... dude are you sure you ain't just got a lack of sleep...?" Natsu asked and he growled, why wpuld he make up such an elaborate lie?

"Go look in my bathroom, you'll clearly see the broken mirror!" Gajeel ordered and Natsu shook his head as if claiming defeat.

"He's not lieing, Natsu... she's got powers, their called Telekinesis... my mother use to tell me about it... it's beautiful and rare but... how does a Migas have that much power?" Lucy explained as she stepped closer to the shy girl who hid further next to her tall guardian.

"Come on little one... she ain't gonna hurt you, this is Lucy..." he said in a low and smooth voice as he looked down at Levy as she bit her pale lips.

"L-Luuucccy..." she said, unsure of her voice and Gajeel nodded as he pushed her frther in front of him so they could see her properly.

"Aww, she's such a cutie, I'm Lucy and this is Natsu!" She smiled, her voice making the small Migas a little more relaxed, it was sweet and soft making her feel at ease.

"She's scared and in pain... guys I don't know what I'm suppose to do with her..." he said and Lucy gave him a look of concern, he knew it was strange seeing him so worried but he couldn't help it.

"Gajeel... have you heard of the PLVTF...?" Lucy asked and he scrunched his face up, was it meant to mean something to him. "It's Phantom Lords Vampire Testing Foundation... they take in vampires from the streets, Migas, Felver even some pure bloods, vampires no one would miss or come looking for... their a group of humans and some lesser vampires on the elder council... they do tests on them, inject them with traits from different breeds and try to control their brains... their hunger... it's probably where she was from... why she is the way she is..." Lucy explained and all eyes were on her.

"Lucy... how do you know so much, have you seen this happen?!" Natsu asked, anger was laced in his voice and his mate took a deep breath in.

"Because... my father, Jude Heartfelia... he works for them... that's why I don't talk to him any more, the tests they are barbaric, it's disgusting but it doesn't explain how she is alive..." she said and peered at the little Migas, making her nervous and she turned to bury her face in Gajeels lower chest. He wrapped a protective arm around her as she purred, feeling safe I his hold.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Gajeel growled in confusion as Lucy took off her sunhat and placed it on the arm of the couch.

"Gajeel... the power of Telekinesis is deadly, vampires can't withstand the strength of it, it'll burn her up from the inside out, hence why she coughed up blood, her body is dying... a pure blood can hardly live up to a hundred with that power, imagine how long she has left... with the rate of deterioration it has on a full blood, I'd say she's got less than a few weeks... I'm sorry..." Lucy answered, her voice quite and slow, like she didn't want to say it. His heart slammed against his ribs, he'd only just met her and now she was going to be ripped away from him. He looked down at her golden eyes... they were shining at him as she smiled, unaware of what horrors she was going to be met with, the pain she would endure. It broke his heart and he shook his head.

"No... there has to be a way to save her... can't we take the power out of her?!" He yelled and Levy flinched and Lucy and Natsu stared at each other with a knowing look of affection.

"Gajeel... if there is... maybe... maybe Makarov knows but I'm not saying there is... if there is he will know but please... don't hold me to my word..." Lucy told him and he looked down at the little woman in his arms, so happily snuggled against him.

"You here that... we're gonna save you Levy..." he whispered as he looked up at the pair before him. "Where is he now?" He asked his voice full of determination and emotion that it shook the mates to their core and in truth it frightened them a little.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A force of nature**_

By: LabyrinthStarGazer

 **Chapter 4: Magnet**

"Last time I spoke with Makarov was about four days ago, he likes checking up on us, making sure you're staying out of trouble, anyway, he said a few months ago that he and the others had moved to some little town in Russia called Volchansk, it's two hundred and eighty one miles from Yekaterinburg, the fourth biggest city in Russia, we'll be flying my jet there and a friend of mine will be driving us to Volchansk, any questions?" Lucy asked as she looked at the map displayed on Gajeels coffee table, Gajeel had managed to get Levy to go with Lucy and get changed. Now the little Migas was wearing a large, crimson jumper with some of Lucys old, frayed shorts, a pair of black leggings underneath and some old converse trainers. At that point she was sat on his lap trying to get free to inspect the map but he was easily stopping her little hands from grabbing it.

"Yeah, can't we find another way you now I ain't good with transport!?" Natsu cried and Gajeel rolled his eyes, in truth he had a little motion sickness himself but he could deal with it. Levy groaned as she tried desperatly to free herself from his grasp but all it did was tire her out as she slumped against his chest and huffed.

"No, Nastu, if she is one of the test subjects from PLVTF then they know she's gone and we need to avoid airports and crowded places, no doubt they're already looking for her...!"Lucy explained and her salmon haired , mate pouted as he leaned back.

"Yo', flame brain, can you grab me a blood bag from the fridge?" Gajeel questioned and Natsu looked at him with a 'why should I?' Look making Gajeel point down at Levy. Her eyes were closed and he pulled her up, tucking against his left arm and she mumbled as she curled into him, staying near the source of the comfortable heat. Natsu sighed,getting up and wandering through the small bungalow.

"You really like her don't you...?" Lucy said as she smiled at him, her brown eyes softened and he looked away from her knowing look.

"I... I dunno, I just... feel the need to protect her..." he answered which was the truth and the blonde sat down next to him, putting her hand on right arm.

"We'll do everything we can, Gajeel, I promise..." she soothed and he nodded, looking back down at the sleeping girl tucked into his embrace...

 _ **Meanwhile at PLVTF...**_

He looked down at the broken glass tank, green, antibiotic, anaesthetic liquid was spilt everywhere and he felt the presence of the men walking up behind him as he picked up a glass shard.

"Tell me, Sting... how did this happen?" His all to sweet sounding calm voice asked that sent a chill down the trio's spines as the blonde one walked out from the group.

"We don't know sir... she was suppose to be sleeping, we tried to take her down but she over powered us..." the Migas explained and the infuriated man turned on his heels, looking at his successful three creations. He'd managed to infect a two Migas with different powers, Sting was infected with Light powers while his brother, Rogue was infected with Shadow powers.

"You let a girl, less than a hundred pounds who can't even function properly, over power the both of you!?" He snapped and the two brothers winced.

"Sir, her Telekinetic powers were too strong we didn't stand a chance!" Rogue exclaimed, pushing his black hair from his red eyes.

"I guess we'll have to fix it so you can match upto her then won't we...!" The man cackled, his green eyes glaring as the guards caught the boys and restrained them as they plucked out the thick, metal syringes from their pocketa. "This certain strain of Telekinesis is one I like to call Nightmare, you'll be stronger, faster, but you'll die within a few weeks so I would make your mission a success or you'll wish I'd have killed you myself...!" The man snarled as the two struggled in the grasp of the guards before yelling out in pain as the thick needles were inbedded in their necks and the purple liquid was released into them, making their veins turn black as they screamed in agony.

"You should have given me the job, you'd get a guaranteed result..." another vampire beside him chuckled darkly and he raised a brow at his prodigy, his super soldier.

"She is the key to Telekinesis, I would like your sister alive, not dead... Zeref, Lyon will be accompanying them in their endevor, should they fail... I assure you, you will be able to have your fun... but for now, we'll keep working on perfecting subject A, I have high hopes for him!" The man smiled as he stroked his long, thin bearded chin and they made their way out of the research lab. Past Rogue and Sting who where convulsing on the floor and frothing at the mouth but he didn't care, they were disposable. Meanwhile Lyon, the pure breed Ice vampire, stood unmoving and to attention, his eyes as black as night, her face held no emotion and the sick human snapped his fingers in Lyons face but the Ice vampire didn't even blink, much to the mans satisfaction.

"How come he is a drone and I'm not, why did Nightmare have that effect on him...?" Zeref asked as they left the room, walking down the dark, long, hospital like hallway.

"You're special, Zeref, so is Levy, we didn't use Nightmare on you, Nightmare is a timebomb, for those that can do a job then be disposed of, you were infected with a strain called unleashed... it's stronger but weaker, you can withstand the power ten times longer than most normal vampires and you are a lot more stronger, you can control it more..." he explained and Zeref nodded.

"You're evil for a human... it's almost like you have no heart yourself... and by the way... never say she is my sister again, she's weak, pathetic!" Zeref growled.

"Come now, she's your sister all the same... after all, her blood is flowing through you, she's the soul reason you're alive my boy!" The human spoke and Zeref grumbled.

"If you say so... Jose" he said in agreement but his red eys darkened to black with menace and an evil smirk...

 _ **Back to Magnolia...**_

"How in hell have you got a private jet anyway?" Gajeel asked as he packed his bags and shoved some of Levys clothes in with them and Lucy laughed.

"Trust me, when you have a daddy who likes to buy you toys for not being there, you get a few pretty toys!" She giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"So you're saying you're spoilt!" He coughed and she slapped his arm with a scoff as he chuckled and Levy yawned, waking up. He'd put her in his bed a few minutes after she had fallen asleep and he sorted things out with work saying family things were happening and his boss was understanding of the little white lie. She'd been asleep about half and hour and he checked on her until he went in to start packing his and her clothing for the trip. She mumbled and she rubbed her eyes, stretching and itching her puffy, blue locks that had grown messy as she had moved around.

"Gajeel..." she murmured and he looked up, smiling at her as her tired eyes blinked and she looked around just as her stomach grumbled and Lucy at him.

"I think she's hungry, Gajeel..." she stated and he sighed as he closed the first suitcase and put it on the floor before sitting down on the mattress.

"But she had some blood this morning, how can she still be hungry?!" He exclaimed and Lucy started to leave, after all, vampires feeding on each other was sort of a private thing to do.

"It's her powers, they drain her, she constantly needs blood or she'll be too weak" Lucy told him and he looked at the little Migas who was gently nibbling her lips. With that Lucy left and he started to unbutton the red flannel shirt he had gotten dressed into while packing, he didn't want to have to get red dressed again so he just pulled it down enough for her to get at his neck. For a moment she didn't move put slowly, ever so slightly she edged her way towards him and he felt his heart speed up. It was almost like silk was being traced against his skin as she moved his hair and gently put her soft lips on his skin, her small tongue glided across the nape of his neck and he groaned. It felt like someone was dripping hot wax on his flesh, it was hot and made his skin ripple with goose pimples before he hissed. Her fangs slowly, as if she was unsure, penetrated his tanned neck and he clenched his fists as his blood slowly flowed out of the wounds. Her hands came and rested on the other side of his neck and on his shoulder as she greedily lapped up the red, thick liquid. His body felt like it was in a river of electricity, it tingled and he didn't want her to stop and he bit his lip and closed his eyes. She started making an almost purring noise, her hands exploring his skin, his shoulder blades, and he couldn't take it anymore, it was sending him crazy. With a growl he turned around, looking her in there eyes as she licked this crimson blood from her lips, her golden eyes were shadowed with bloodthirst and he could hear her heart slamming against her chest and each beat made his own hunger stir. His breath had grown slow and heavy as hers was shallow and fast while he moved over her, she laid down, a small whimper escaping her lips as he licked his own. God she smelt so beautiful, it was making his mind hazy all he could think about was how her skin would taste on his lips, how easiky her blood would travel down his throat.

"G-Gajeel..." she whispered, her voice shy and quiet as he bent down, her scent filling his nose as he buried his face in her neck and she shivered. His mind was nothing but a fog of hunger and lust as he brushed her cyan hair aside to expose the smooth, creamy skin of the nape of her neck. Everything was quiet, she was holding her breath and shaking lightly as his breath fanned against her flesh making her gasp a little. His lips touched her skin, the soft flesh of her throat and she whimpered as she arched upwards and he knew what she wanted, what she was begging for. He knew he shouldn't be but his body, his hunger, it was making him crazy and she was so submissive, she was aching for him too, he could feel it. She slowly rested her small hands on his bare chest as she turned her head, giving him more access to her throat... to her blood. His mouth opened kissing her neck and she moaned arousing his lust and stiring his hunger as he bared his fangs with a growl as his tongue snaked across her skin and oh, he was seeing stars. He'd drank from a hell of a lot of people but her skin, it tasted how breathing felt, like he needed it to survive. She was so sweet, so sort, like a peach and his fangs were aching for her, slowly, gently he started to bite his fangs digging in and a bang at the door stopped him.

"Gajeel, have you done yet, we need to be gone ASAP!?" Lucy yelled through the door and he was brought back down to earth. He was looking down at Levy who still had her head turned in invitation but he pulled himself away, he buttoned up his shirt, wiping away the blood from his neck and he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, take, Levy in the front room for me while I pack..." he said as he pulled open the door and Levy sat up in protest knowing that what he said meant she was being taken away again, away from him. Lucy nodded, holding out a hand as Levy pouted and refused to move, folding her arms like a sulking child, her cheeks were still flushed from what they had been doing and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on, Levy, how about I teach you some more words!?" Lucy smiled and Levys face brightened at the thought of it as she bounded off the bed, she looked up at Gajeel who ruffled her hair and she skipped away with the blonde vampire. This gave him a little break, letting him calm his hunger as he started the second suitcase, his nerves were all over the place, he'd never lost control before, he detested having to touch people for longer than he had too but her, it was like a magnet, he needed to be close to her, to touch her. He knew what that meant but he wasn't sure he was ready to admit it yet...


End file.
